


paris blooming

by twatsworthy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, death cw, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twatsworthy/pseuds/twatsworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>do people still post poetry on here i don't fucking know</p>
            </blockquote>





	paris blooming

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written in a maths book  
> formal apology to mrs squibb for defacing my trigonometry notes

and when they left their garrisons

the firmament was burning

so Paris bright became the sky

for lovers soft were yearning.

 

they drank a night of filthy stars

and waited for the sun.

I swear they loved their absolutes

and yet could not save one.

 

and Paris wakes alone today,

she shakes her rosy head.

the lovers soft are yearning still,

yet love lays in her bed.

 

for love saved not these martyred souls

but gave them to their sun.

and through the firmament came fire

and through the fire came guns.


End file.
